


Interesting

by ledbythreads



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1964, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Beginnings, Canon Timeline, F/F, Female!Page, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light BDSM, Mild Kink, Porn With Plot, Sex flipped, Smut, decca days, pre-zeppelin era, session musician, virgule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: Marianne Faithful said that it was an affair with Jackie DeShannon that made Page interesting...Wetkitty420 had the genius idea to sexflip Jimmy Page into the only woman in her band - Guitar god Page St James of the mighty Zeppelin. But before she was a god, Page was a session musician, and Jackie DeShannon was a star.
Relationships: Page St James/Jackie DeShannon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	Interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wetkitty420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitty420/gifts), [LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Creation of Page St James](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912533) by [LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111). 
  * Inspired by [Bounce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539969) by [wetkitty420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitty420/pseuds/wetkitty420). 



“You have to know how to say no” Jackie says, “or you can go back to your room.”

Page would look away, but Jackie is holding her face still. Page’s chin in the vee of her hand. Page’s long legs in a vee straddled across Jackie’s lap. Toes just able to touch the floor. Mary Janes side by side with Jackie’s stilettos. Something feels different. Something Page wants.

“Do you want me to send you back to your room?” Jackie asks like it’s nothing. It feels like everything.

“No.”

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Page doesn’t get fucked. Page is one of the boys. She’s a session man. Clean and neat. Takes pretty girls back to her room and makes them feel dreamy. Such a romeo. So polite. Untouchable.

“You have to know how to say yes too, Page. Ask me.”

Page is so wet she hopes Jackie can’t feel it. Hopes she isn’t soaking through her slacks into Jackie’s pencil skirt. Her armpits are wet too. Soaking the blouse that is as near to a shirt as she can find. The collar buttoned right up to her throat.

Jackie runs the back of her knuckles over Page’s nipples. The breasts she usually hides feel made for Jackie’s hands. Page can smell Jackie’s face powder and her hairspray, and underneath something that makes Page want to mewl like a puppy.

“Yes.”

“Say my name.”

“Yes, Jackie.”

“Kid, you play really well. I like what you made for me. I’m going to give you what you need. You need to let go a little. You need to be a little desperate. You need to let things get ... away from you.”

“Jackie, I...”

“Hush now.”

Jackie unbuttons Page’s blouse and pushes it off her shoulders so she’s sitting in her plain cotton undershirt. Jackie takes in her wiry muscled arms and the long, strong, tendons of her forearms. The arms she hides in oversized jackets and cardigans. Jackie’s look makesPage feel whole in some way. Beautiful.

Handsome.

“Kneel down, honey”

Page slithers off Jackie’s lap to kneel at her feet. Cheeks scarlet. Hands in her own lap. Hair in her face. Messy. Hot.

“Take your belt off.”

Page unbuckles the thin strip of leather and pulls it free of her belt loops. She had bought it at a tiny London tailor shop, when she first started to earn decent money. Soon she will be able to go back and get them to make her a suit. If she dares. Jackie stands and takes the belt from her. She walks round Page and carefully cinches her wrists behind her back. Completes the circle and sits. Smoothing her skirt along her thighs.

“Look at me.”

Page does. Her arms being pulled back bows her chest and pushes her nipples against the cloth of her undershirt. Her shoes are uncomfortable under her ass. Her bob has fallen down and is sticking to her face. Jackie looks pristine. She looks like she is sipping a cocktail at the bar with record executives, like she was an hour ago. But now she parts her legs and the skirt slides up. The smooth silk lining is expensive. Her stockings are sheer. The tabs of her garter belt little rubber nubs. Hard as Page’s nipples. Jackie lets her head fall back now. Tips her hips to the edge of the seat. Now Page can see her sweet cunt.

Jackie takes her time. If she still knows Page is there, she doesn’t show it. She’s lazy and slow. To begin with she’s just getting herself wet. Getting herself hard. Circling two fingers on her clit and running them outside her inner lips, then parting herself and trailing her wetness back up to her clit. She stops now and then to get more comfortable. Her heels still on, and her feet firmly planted, now she starts to catch a rhythm. Page has never seen another woman touch herself. None of her girls has as much as touched themself below the waist. Page has never thought to ask. She knows nothing. Nothing at all. Till today. Jackie starts to dip her fingers inside. Two then three. Then two again, and back to her clit. Page can feel it in her belly. In her own cunt. She wants Jackie to touch her like this. Where before the idea made her prickly with discomfort now she would beg. Each time Jackie’s fingers dip inside herself, Page’s cunt tightens on nothing. She feels hollow. She feels out of control. She wants to be out of her mind. She wants to be grown like this. Fearless.

Jackie looks up.

Looks Page in the eyes.

She makes herself come like it’s the simplest thing in the world. Shuddering against her own hand. Eyes rolling back and then catching Page’s again on the downslide. She stretches luxuriously like a cat and then shakes her blonde mane, and licks the cream off her own fingers.

“So. Kid. You wanna stay? See if this gets interesting?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more notes after the second chapter.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Look Sharp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960245) by [LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111)




End file.
